Wolf Moon Rising
by SyfyGuy2
Summary: When Felix is bitten by a Werewolf and escapes, Jake and Hayley must capture Wolf-Felix before he turns into a Werewolf forever! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place between Batteries Not Included and The Next Stop: Lakewood.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf Moon Rising<strong>

Chapter 1

The monster moved quickly on all fours through the forest, past trees and over logs and fallen branches, the smell of human flesh thick in its nostrils.

The monster glanced left and right cautiously, for any danger such as a falling tree, which its nose would not pick out.

Everything the monster saw was in black and white, like a vintage film, and seemed slightly blurry to it, but it could smell the three humans a mile away.

Their scent was thickening. The monster knew it was getting closer.

Its eyes caught a steep fall of land up ahead, and its ears, the faint noises the humans make.

The monster lowered itself as close to the forest floor as it could, and moved close enough to the edge to just peer down at the road below.

At once, the monster saw its three newest preys, just at the edge of the road, each with a super soaker in their right arm.

One had coarse, brown hair, another had half-dark skin, rectangle-shaped glasses, and jet-black hair, and the third had long, blonde hair.

The humans appeared to be arguing. The monster could not understand the humans' languages, but it could make out the words.

"Okay," the curly one said, "why are we using super-soakers against a monster?"

"It's a Werewolf," the half-dark one replied.

"They're filled with water mixed with silver dust," the blonde one explained. "Silver eats through Werewolf flesh like acid."

"It _what_?" the curly one exclaimed in awe.

The humans were distracted. Now was the time for the monster to attack.

And, at once, it leapt from the edge of the fall of land, and touched down on all fours at the bottom.

The half-dark one noticed it at once. "_Look out_!"

The other two humans spun round.

"SHAZOW!" the half-dark human yelled, and in a flash, raised his super-soaker and squirted a jet of dull, chrome water at the monster.

The monster swiftly raised a muscular arm, covered in thick fur with clawed fingers, to its face and as the chrome water splashed onto it, the monster felt a searing pain shoot up its arm as the silver in the water ate into it.

Quickly, the monster shook the water from the bubbling crater of muscle and flesh in its forearm where the water had touched it, lowered itself back on all fours, and burst, full speed, for the humans.

It dodged their jets of silver water, and in seconds was on top of them, viciously clawing and biting at them.

Pain shot through Jake's forehead as he slowly opened his eyes.

Everything looked blurry, but began to solidify.

Jake's looked around, and saw a tall, half-dark man in an expensive-looking suit, with short, black hair standing over him.

"_Mr. Stockley_?" Jake managed to murmur.

"Jake, you're awake!" Mr. Stockley exclaimed.

Jake glanced around. He was in the med bay of the Troop HQ, Hayley and Felix each on another bed, sitting up, groggy-eyed.

All their clothes were torn to reveal claws and bites and slashes in their flesh, most of them shallow and already healing.

"What happened to the Werewolf?" Jake asked, blinking himself awake.

"I'm afraid it's still out there," Mr. Stockley said calmly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jake exclaimed. "Let's go bust this monster!"

Jake quickly slid off the med bed, hungry to make the Werewolf pay for knocking him out.

He was about to burst for the weapons room full speed, when Mr. Stockley replied in that calm voice, "I'm afraid you're all going to have to take your Monster Plankton first."

"Monster Plankton?" Jake cried. He hadn't the faintest idea what that was, but it sounded _disgusting_.

"Yes," Mr. Stockley replied quietly, his eyes shifting between Jake, Hayley and Felix. "The Werewolf infected all of you during the attack."

"Infected?" Jake thought aloud.

"Yes," Mr. Stockley replied. "Werewolves reproduce by infecting humanoid victims they don't kill with venom through a bite or a scratch."

Jake looked down at his torn clothes and shallow claw marks and animal bites, and felt a slight shudder run down his spine.

"The venom's activated by the moon's gravity when it's full, and when it is, the infected victim transforms into a new Werewolf," Felix continued as he and Hayley slid off the med bed.

Mr. Stockley pulled out three plastic tubes between Jake, Hayley and Felix, and said, "Drink down."

Jake popped the top off his tube, and at once saw the gross, dark-brown stuff inside.

If Jake felt like retching at the sight of the Monster Plankton, how would it _taste_?

Before another dark thought could creep into Jake's mind, he raised the tube to his mouth, tilted back his head and gulped the stuff down.

Jake had expected himself to be sick the moment it touched his tongue, but surprisingly, it tasted better than it looked.

It tasted virtually the same as cold coffee to Jake.

Jake lowered the tube from his face and glanced at Hayley and Felix as they gulped down their Monster Plankton too.

As soon as they were done, they turned their backs on each other and pulled themselves into some new clothes Mr. Stockley had laid out for them.

Jake was the first to speak when they were all dressed. "Let's go bust some monsters."

And without another word, he took off for the weapons room, Hayley and Felix close behind.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first chapter. <em>Chapter 2 is coming soon.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long, but my mom's been making me revise for my school exams, so chapter 3 might be a while too.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Jake glanced down at the huge piece of bloodred, raw meat in the road just up ahead as Hayley sprinkled it with a shower of green leaves.

"And how exactly are we going to defeat a Werewolf with meat and leaves?" Jake exclaimed at Hayley.

"These are wolfsbane leaves," Hayley replied coolly. "They're poisonous to Werewolves."

"Oh, and we're gonna beat a half-man, half-wolf monster as easy as that," Jake scoffed. After all, defeating the monsters never had been that easy.

"Werewolves are agile and cunning monsters," Hayley explained. "It'll guess that this is a trap, calculate that we're hiding in the truck and attack it and that'll be _exactly_ what we want."

Jake paused, getting more confused at what the plan was every second. "And that will help us catch it _how_?"

Hayley looked up at Jake as she sprinkled the last of the wolfsbane leaves over the meat. "Because we'll be waiting for it."

The rest of the day passed slowly.

Night fell at around 8:00, and Jake felt himself nearly drift off into a doze every now and then.

Hayley and Felix sat against the backs of the front seats of the truck, Mr. Stockley snored softly in the driver's seat, and Jake was slumped against the rear doors, waiting for something awesome to happen already!

But even after the Genie incident, Jake still hadn't leant how careful you should be of what you wish for.

About half an hour after dark had fallen, Jake was beginning to fall into a deep doze when there came a low growl from feet behind him that snapped his mind awake in the blink of an eye!

Jake quickly staggered to his feet, the super-soaker clutched tightly between his hands.

Slowly, Jake turned to face the rear doors' windows, and saw at once that _something_ had been there.

Where the wolfsbane leaf-covered chunk of red meat had laid the last time Jake had looked, was a small, scarlet puddle.

"Guys," Jake said much quieter than he'd meant to.

He glanced slightly over his shoulder and at once saw Hayley and Felix move up behind him quiet as mice.

Then Jake almost cried out as a large, hairy thing suddenly smashed right through the windscreen, jaws snapping crazily.

Jake recognised the Werewolf at once from when he had last seen it.

It was a lot like the werewolves in movies like The Howling.

It was covered from head to toe in short, brown fur. Its eyes were a burning yellow with pencil-line-thin, black slits for pupils and a long, wolf-like snout with thin, black lips and countless fangs in place of a mouth.

The Werewolf's ears were long and pointed, and it was muscular-looking with four fingers on each hand ending in a long, death-black claw.

A long, bushy tail wagged crazily in the massive opening that had once been the truck's windscreen, and double-jointed legs ending in claws slipped madly across the truck's hood as the Werewolf clawed and snapped its jaws crazily, trying to get in and tear every one of them to shreds.

Then Mr. Stockley's high, repeating cries of fear rang out.

"It tricked us," Felix proclaimed.

Then Hayley lunged forward at the monster.

She was across the truck in a second.

But Hayley had only managed to raise her super-soaker to the Werewolf's face when something happened.

It happened too fast for Jake to tell easily, but he managed to catch the Werewolf clenching its left paw-hand into a tight fist and swiping its left hand through the air.

Then, a split second later, Hayley staggered back from the monster, and went collapsing backwards.

Before he knew it, Jake was lunging forward and grabbing the falling Hayley in his arms.

Jake glanced down at her head, which resting against his left arm, and felt a searing rage at the man-wolf beast bubble inside him like boiling lava.

A thin stream of blood was dribbling from between Hayley's lips down her chin.

Jake slowly raised his eyes from the unconscious form, or _dead _form, for all Jake knew, to the frantic, roaring beast, its body jammed in what was left of the truck's windscreen, and he felt the boiling rage multiply tenfold at once.

And before Jake knew it, he was letting the still form slide from his arms gently to the form, and bursting full-speed for the Werewolf, with only the thought of making it pay miserably.

Jake was inches from the Werewolf's slashing claws and snapping snout in an instant, and was swinging and slamming fists past the monster's claws at its wolf-like face, each successful blow drawing blood.

Before long, Jake was blindly slamming and hurling fists at a lifeless, bloody shape sprawled across the hood of the truck.

Then, after about three minutes of Jake's blind, vicious attacks, he heard someone move quickly behind him and grab his arms, pinning them behind his back.

Jake struggled to break free and savagely beat the now-dead monster some more, but Felix kept his arms pinned tightly, even as he shouted that the Werewolf was dead.

It took what seemed like hours for Jake to return to his senses and regain his cool.

By the time he had even begun, even Mr. Stockley's high screaming had quietened to silence.

The world began to blur and spin before Jake's eyes, and then returned to normal.

Then Mr. Stockley's voice cried out, "This isn't my panic relief medicine!"

"Your _what_?" Jake exclaimed.

"This stuff that relieves panic Mr. Spezza gave me," Mr. Stockley replied.

Felix brushed past Jake up to the front of the truck, and said, "That looks just like Monster Plankton!"

Jake slowly moved forward, feeling a spark of the rage return for a second as he glanced at the bloody wolf-man creature sprawled across the hood of the truck.

"Yeah, it does," Mr. Stockley proclaimed, "except my panic relief medicine tastes like ketchup, not cold coffee!"

Then there was a long pause.

"Monster Plankton's meant to taste like that?" Felix said, his voice trembling.

Jake felt an icy blade of fear stab at his heart as he realised what Felix meant.

Slowly, Felix turned to face Jake, and he saw his fear mirrored in Felix's face.

Then, Jake saw Felix's eyes bulge in horror and his body begin to tremble all over.

* * *

><p>And there's chapter 2 of Wolf Moon Rising. Chapter 3 might take a while, and <em>please<em> review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter 3. Didn't take as long as I expected, really.

P.S. thanks for the review, minimaddi.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Felix's face fixed into a frown of pain, and Jake saw at once that something big about Felix's teeth had changed.

Two fangs, which reminded Jake of those of a vampire, jutted from Felix's upper jaw.

Jake saw the terror in Felix's eyes. He knew what was happening to him.

Felix slowly raised his hands to his face, and Jake at once saw his nails growing into death-black claws.

Felix looked up at Jake, and Jake at once saw the terror in Felix's eyes.

Then, before Jake knew it, Felix was darting past him and bursting out the rear doors onto the road, into the silvery moonlight.

Jake stood, transfixed, as Felix collapsed to his knees on the road before him, tearing his clothes from his body in the silvery moonlight until he was _completely_ naked.

At once, Jake almost cried out as he saw short, brown fur growing from every inch of Felix's flesh Jake could see!

A loud moan of pain echoed through the truck.

At first, Jake thought it was perhaps Felix in his agony, but then it came again, more clear, and Jake recognised it as a girl's at once.

Jake glanced down at Hayley and felt relief flood his body as her eyes fluttered open and she slowly began to rise up from the sitting position in which Felix had placed her.

Jake's first thought was to hug her tightly to his chest, but then he remembered how he had embarrassed himself the last time he did that after he defeated a Basilisk, and quickly decided against it.

"_What happened_?" Hayley managed to groan, swaying on her feet.

Jake opened his mouth to blurt the whole story out, but then Mr. Stockley's high, panicked voice cried faster than ever, "We killed the Werewolf, but I accidentally gave Felix my panic relief medicine instead of Monster Plankton, and now he's turning into one! WAHHH!"

Then the memory struck Jake hard: _Felix is seconds from turning into Werewolf mere feet away!_

Jake quickly whipped round, fearing that a Werewolf would come charging at him any second, and gasped in shock.

Where a painfully transforming Felix had been on his knees on the road in the silvery moonlight, now stood a large, hairy beast.

Jake saw at once that it looked exactly like the first Werewolf … except without the crater corroded into its arm's flesh, and its eyes were still Felix's dark, human ones.

Jake nearly cried out as the Werewolf opened its wolf-snout in four loud grunts.

Jake couldn't make out what Felix had tried to scream, but he could guess: "_Get out of here_!"

Then the Werewolf suddenly froze, as though it had just seen a Basilisk.

For a second, nothing happened.

Then Jake saw the Werewolf's eye pupils thin into black slits and the rest of its eyes wash to a burning yellow.

Then, the Werewolf tilted back its head at the silver moon, high in the charcoal black sky, in a long, half-man, half-wolf howl.

Without thinking, Jake burst forward, grasped the handles of the two rear doors tightly, and tugged with all his might.

"_Drive_!" Hayley screamed.

Then, the truck jolted and burst forward. Jake gazed out the rear doors' windows at the wolf-beast rolling away behind them, and he at once saw those drooling, jagged teeth, and those burning yellow eyes staring hatefully right into him.

Then the truck pulled away and the Werewolf – Felix – was gone.

The journey back to Lakewood High passed slowly.

When they arrived, Hayley emptied the super-soakers over the bloody corpse on the hood of the truck, and in seconds, it as little more than a sizzling puddle of red and chrome.

When they reached HQ, Mr. Stockley seemed more stern and serious than Jake had seen him when the Doulos escaped!

"Jake, Hayley, you've got to track down Felix, neutralize him, and give him Monster Plankton!" he proclaimed. "And you _must_ hurry!"

"What's the big rush?" Jake grunted, but Hayley heard.

And her reply chilled Jake: "If Felix isn't turned back to human before the moon sets, he'll stay a Werewolf forever!"

"So you'd better hurry up, you two," Mr. Stockley said quietly, almost sadly.

Jake found something eerie and unnerving about Mr. Stockley.

He'd been more serious than ever since Felix had transformed.

Then, without thinking, Jake exclaimed, "What's the big deal, Mr. Stockley? I know Werewolves are meant to be dangerous monsters, but we took down a _Griffin_!"

Mr. Stockley shot Jake a stern, piercing glare and Jake felt himself deflate beneath that gaze.

"Now," Mr. Stockley said, "if Felix's mind retains some of his memories from when he was human, he'll likely come either here or his home."

"On it." And without another word, Hayley moved towards the Troop Grid.

Jake glanced back at Hayley. She was in her seat at the desk, typing away at the keyboard.

Then Jake turned back, and at once saw Mr. Stockley had turned away and was striding down the corridor to the monster prison.

Now Mr. Stockley was _really_ freaking Jake out.

Jake glanced back at Hayley.

She was totally consumed in the computer screen as she continued to type.

Jake's gaze lingered on her a little longer.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then a video came up on the Troop Grid's screen.

On it, Hayley could just see the doors into the school.

But then Hayley felt a chill run down her spine as she caught sight of the shards of glass littering the floor before the doors.

Hayley wanted to exclaim, "Jake, Felix is in the school," but not much more came out than a few choked whispers.

Hayley turned, and glanced all around the HQ's wide control room, searching for either Jake or Mr. Stockley.

"Jake? Mr. Stockley?"

They were gone.

* * *

><p>Can't tell how long chapter 4 will take to write, but I'll try to write it as fast as I can.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well chapter 4 took a LOT quicker than I expected. So, here it is.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Jake turned a corner, and there he saw Mr. Stockley, still as stone, gazing into a monster cell far down the corridor.

"Mr. Stockley!" Jake yelled at the top of his voice.

A few monsters roared or shrieked in surprise or response, but Mr. Stockley just stood, motionless, staring sadly in at whatever was in that cell.

Jake hesitated for a moment. Then he quickly moved across the corridor towards Mr. Stockley, past the Gelatinous Cube, the Vespinox, the Oculypse, the Borlak, the Hive Monster until he was feet from the cell in front of which Mr. Stockley stood.

"Mr. Stockley?" Jake exclaimed.

Mr. Stockley still didn't move.

For a moment, Jake thought that perhaps he had looked into the cell at a Cockatrice, but then it came back to him that they didn't have a Cockatrice as far as he knew, but then he noticed.

This was the very same monster cell Stockley had never let _anyone_ as far as Jake knew look inside.

_Whatever's in there, it must be something really important_, Jake thought, not taking his eyes off the motionless Mr. Stockley.

One part of Jake was telling him to try to snap Mr. Stockley out of it. The other was urging him to look inside, to see what the whole big deal is.

And the second part of Jake triumphed. He leaned closer to Mr. Stockley, and glanced inside the cell!

Jake had expected find something astounding, like Gus, or his Doulos, or Dr. Cranius, or maybe even Phoebe's Dragon, whatsisname.

But what Jake came across instead was the _third _man-wolf monster he had seen all day and night!

It didn't seem to be bothered with either of them.

It was crouched near the back of its cell, its back to them, gnashing on what looked to Jake like a chicken leg, though the Werewolf occasionally glanced up over its shoulder at them before returning to its meal.

There was a long pause for what seemed like hours.

Then Jake spoke. "Mr. Stockley, is that a Werewolf?"

There was a long pause. Jake wasn't expecting Mr. Stockley to answer at all.

But then the frozen, miserable-looking man replied sadly, "Yes. It is, Jake."

"But where'd it come from?" Jake pressed on, feeling an urge to know the answer to what was making Mr. Stockley like this.

He let out a long sigh.

Then he replied, in a low, sad voice.

When I, Ted and Jeffrey were in the Troop … I had three nextdoor neighbours, the Jeffersons: Wendy, Harry, and their 6-year-old son, Todd."

Mr. Stockley's eyes looked on dreamily.

"After we'd taken down a Mngwa, the Jeffersons home was attacked by a pack of Werewolves. We got there in the nick of time; either killed or captured all the Werewolves, and Snarked the Jeffersons.

"But about a week later, on a full moon, we discovered the hard way that one of the Werewolves had infected Todd during the attack. He transformed, slaughtered his parents and went on a killing spree.

"We managed to capture him, but by then it was dawn. We were too late."

Jake stood, frozen, taking it all in. He could clearly see tears welling in Mr. Stockley's eyes.

"I kept Todd here all these years," Mr. Stockley continued sadly, and gestured at the ravenous beast in the cell.

"I didn't know whether to put him down or send him to the monster world to be free."

Jake froze up twice as hard, staring at the man as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

He couldn't _believe_ it! He glanced at the Werewolf in its cell, and saw at once that it had abandoned the giant chicken leg, and was gently pawing at the cell's forcefield, its tail wagging gently, snarling lowly out at Mr. Stockley.

Jake realised at once that there was no doubt Mr. Stockley was telling the truth.

Any adult would either go catatonic or run off screaming at the sight of a monster, and Mr. Stockley was no exception.

But as the monster fixed those burning, hungry eyes on Mr. Stockley, and licked at its jagged teeth, Mr. Stockley simply stood there, staring with misery and pain at it.

Then Jake finally said, "So Todd's the reason you want us to be careful with Felix?"

"Yes," Mr. Stockley replied miserably. "After what happened to him, I became determined to make sure that it didn't happen to anybody else."

Mr. Stockley slowly turned towards Jake, and gazed right into him through wet, bloodshot eyes. "I think Hayley will be looking for you."

At that moment, it snapped back to Jake: _Hayley! Felix!_ How could he have forgotten?

He was about to burst full-speed down the corridor back to Hayley when Mr. Stockley slipped a small plastic tube from inside his suit and held it up at arm's length.

Jake gently took the tube from Mr. Stockley's hand and popped off the lid.

He stared into the tube at the dark-brown stuff. He wanted to make sure that the same mistake didn't happen twice, and raised the tube slightly to his mouth and took a sip.

It tasted like cold coffee. This time, it was Monster Plankton all right.

Jake popped the lid back on the tube and, slipping it into his jeans pocket, looked up at Mr. Stockley.

"Go," he said.

And without another word, Jake darted up the corridor, towards the control room.

It took Jake about five minutes to get there, and when he did, Hayley was standing in the middle of the room, a Blaster in her hands.

"Where've you been?" she exclaimed angrily.

Doesn't matter," Jake lied, taking a Q.I.R.P.L.R. from the desk beside him. "Do we know where Felix is?"

"He's in the school," Hayley proclaimed.

"Awesome," Jake exclaimed. Then he flashed Hayley a confident grin and said, "Let's go save our friend."

Hayley tried to hold it back, but a smile too spread across her lips.

And the two headed towards the elevator, to save their friend.

* * *

><p>And there's chapter 4. Chapter 5 is probably going to take a while, though.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Really sorry about the long wait because of my exams. But now that my exams are out of the way, my updating speed should be back to normal.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Jake stepped cautiously from the janitor closet, expecting the Werewolf to spring at him from the shadows and tear him limb-from-limb.

He glanced down both ends of the corridor. He could see about five feet down either end before the darkness obscured everything.

Hayley gently brushed past Jake, Blaster raised.

No sign of the Werewolf.

Jake considered calling Mr. Stockley on his watchcom to ask if Mr. Stockley could see Felix anywhere on the CCTV when a long, half-wolf, half-human wolf echoed from somewhere far down one of the corridors.

It must have been possible to hear anywhere in the entire school!

Jake was about to call Mr. Stockley on his watchcom, but Hayley beat him to it: "Mr. Stockley, can you use the Troop Grid to locate Felix?"

Then Mr. Stockley replied over the watchcom, "The cafeteria camera is down, so that's your best bet. And _hurry_, it'll be moonset before long!"

Jake stood, frozen for a few moments, staring up the dark corridor from where the man-wolf howl had come.

Then, the Q.I.R.P.L.R. raised and clutched tightly, Jake moved slowly through the darkness up the corridor, Hayley close behind.

When Jake and Hayley reached the doors to the cafeteria, Jake noticed at once it had been left ajar.

Jake tried to squint through the pencil-line gap between the two doors, into the cafeteria, but all he could see beyond the doors from there, there was total blackness.

Jake shuddered at the thought of having to capture a giant, half-man, half-wolf monster in that blackness.

Then he nearly jumped at the clatter of a few chairs or tables beyond the doors, and a deep, half-human, half-beast snarl of surprise.

"_Did you hear that?_" Jake whispered in the quietest voice he could that Hayley might actually hear.

"_Yeah_," Hayley replied just as quietly. And before Jake knew it, he was raising his watchcom close to his face, activating it, and whispering at the screen as Mr. Stockley's face came up, "_Stockley, we've found Felix. He's in the cafeteria._"

"Good," Mr. Stockley replied. "Now, you've got three-four hours before moonset. You have until then to capture Felix and give him Monster Plankton before the transformation becomes permanent."

Without another word, Jake disconnected his watchcom, and slowly raised his eyes back to the ajar doors.

For what seemed like hours, Jake and Hayley stood there, puzzling over a good enough plan to capture Felix without getting torn to shreds.

Jake thought they could feed Felix meat poisoned with Monster Plankton, but Hayley disagreed, saying he'd smell the Plankton at once.

Then, when they were discussing a plan on ambushing the Werewolf, without warning, Jake sneezed louder than he ever had before!

Almost at once, there was an animal roar of response from in the darkness beyond the doors.

Jake and Hayley froze stiff, eyes fixed on the door, weapons raised, expecting the Werewolf to come tearing out any second.

What seemed like hours passed by.

Silence.

Jake and Hayley began to relax.

Perhaps Felix had simply dismissed the sound as something falling over, Jake thought hopefully.

Then, without warning, the two large doors swung open, slamming against either wall, and Jake saw at once, the two burning yellow, slit-pupilled eyes against the darkness staring out at him.

Jake swiftly raised his Q.I.R.P.L.R. to the monster in the shadows.

Then, in a flash, the large, monstrous beast was feet before him, a tight, hairy fist raised high.

And the last thing Jake remembered was that giant fist coming crashing down straight at him.

Jake's body slammed against the right-hand side wall, and slumped against it lifelessly.

Hayley wanted to burst full-speed for Jake, to see if he was alright, but then she remembered the bloodthirsty monster between her and him.

Hayley was about to glance up at the Werewolf when she was it bent over Jake and raise his arms in its hands to its snout, fangs gleaming.

Hayley didn't know whether the Werewolf planned to infect Jake too, or take a bite from the flesh on his arm.

And she didn't care about what the Werewolf planned to do.

Then, without thinking, she raised her Blaster and fired at the Werewolf looming over Jake.

The blast made the Werewolf stumble away from Jake a few feet, but the beast quickly regained its balance.

Then Hayley saw those burning, yellow eyes staring with burning fury right into her, hungry to tear her limb from limb.

Hayley was about to blast the Werewolf again, but then the monster was tearing full-speed across the corridor for her, roaring with delight.

It would be upon Hayley any minute now.

Then there was a burst of bright blue energy from behind the Werewolf, and it froze at once mere feet from where Hayley stood.

It was the perfect distraction Hayley needed.

In a flash, Hayley kneed the Werewolf in the crotch, and at once, it grunted with shock and its eyes widened with pain.

Then, without thinking, Hayley quickly landed a karate kick to the Werewolf's face, and it went falling backwards and crashing to the recently-polished floor.

Then something else struck Hayley's mind: _Jake! The pulse blast!_

Hayley quickly whipped in Jake's direction, and found both things that struck her mind answered: Jake had risen into a leaning position against the wall, the Q.I.R.P.L.R. in a lazily outstretched arm.

Blood was running down the side of Jake's face and his eyes seemed blurry, but he seemed mostly alright.

Hayley was about to dash over to him, when she saw his eyes widen in terror and she felt the monster's hot, rancid breath on the back of her neck.

* * *

><p>Well, there's chapter 5. Oh, and please review and tell me what you think so far.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here's the final chapter. Hope you've all enjoyed the story.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

_The Werewolf had gotten back up!_

Hayley clutched the Blaster tightly. She thought perhaps they could turn and blast the Werewolf if she was quick enough, but then the memory struck her that it would tear her spine before she could blink, and even so, pulse weapons didn't work very well on Werewolves. The Q.I.R.P.L.R. and the Blaster had proven that.

Jake had the Q.I.R.P.L.R. raised much more steadily now, but he dare not fire in case he hit Hayley.

Hayley was about to shut her eyes and wait for her inevitable end, when the crackling of ice rang in her ears and the warm breathing was abruptly cut off.

Slowly, Hayley whirred round, and nearly cried out at the beast looming over her, jaws wide, claws raised.

Then, Hayley at once noticed the frost coating the entire monster.

_The Freeze Ray!_

Hayley slowly glanced over the monster's shoulder, and at once caught the figure up ahead in the middle of the corridor, eyes squinted shut, the Freeze Ray in his outstretched arms.

"Nice one, Sir Flash!" Jake exclaimed from close behind Hayley.

"Did I get him?" Mr. Stockley shouted.

"You got him," Hayley replied, unable to help but smile.

**Troop HQ, 20 minutes later**

Jake stood beside Mr. Stockley, a super-soaker loaded with silver water in his hands, staring in the cell at the Werewolf as it boredly gnawed at the plastic catfood dish.

Jake turned to Mr. Stockley, who merely stood, staring in, a jar of Dimension Mites clasped tightly in his hands.

"You can do this," Jake said warmly. "I believe in you."

Mr. Stockley slowly turned to Jake, and smiled. "Thank you, Jake."

Mr. Stockley slipped a remote from in his jacket and aimed it at the cell.

There was a bleep as the forcefield deactivated.

The Werewolf's head snapped up, and Jake thought it probably would have burst forward to tear them apart, had it not noticed the super-soaker in his arms.

So the Werewolf didn't come forward, but it did shift its gaze between the two.

Then Mr. Stockley unscrewed the lid from the Dimension Mites' jar, and Jake managed to catch the many multicoloured lights streaming out and appearing to vanish as a panel of colourful light appeared around them.

The portal didn't look like it would last long at all.

Jake shifted slightly to the right, and the Werewolf had a clear path from its cell to the portal.

Jake saw the Werewolf's head emerge from the cell, glancing left and right, suspecting a trap.

When the Werewolf saw that it was real, to howled its delight, and bounded full-speed, straight out of its cell and into the panel of light, and was gone.

Mr. Stockley slowly moved up to the portal, and whispered, "_Bye, Todd_."

Then the panel of light faded out of existence and everything went silent.

**Troop HQ med bay**

Felix felt the pain slowly begin to lessen as the last of the changes completed.

His fangs retracted back into canines, and the pain began to fade. The Monster Plankton's taste of cold coffee was still on his tongue too.

Felix glanced around, but everything seemed blurry.

"Where's my glasses?" he moaned.

Then, Felix heard Jake's voice reply, "Somewhere in the middle of a road through the woods."

"Jake?" Felix exclaimed. "Sorry about throwing you against the wall," Felix added, with a smile.

Felix looked around, and could just make out Jake and Hayley in front of him. He couldn't tell where he was, but it looked like Troop HQ's med bay.

Felix tried to move towards them, but neither his arms or his legs would move.

Then realization struck him. _He was chained up!_

"Uh, guys," Felix exclaimed, "Now that I'm back to normal, could someone get me down?"

"Could you do us a favour after?" Jake said.

"What?" Felix demanded.

"Put some clothes on."

At first, Felix didn't know what Jake meant. Then he remembered tearing every piece of clothing from his body in the moonlight as the Werewolf's thirst for blood and animal instincts overwhelmed and realized: he was naked.

How could this night get any worse? Felix thought. I've turned into a wild animal, been chained up, and now I'm naked in front of Jake and Hayley! _How could it get any worse?_

Then Felix heard a stifled giggle from Hayley.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the story. Hope you all enjoyed it, and <em>please<em> review.


End file.
